


So, you new?

by SharpAttack



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle moved out to New York for awhile, graduated college. Became a independent programer. Married some woman, popped out a few kids. Raised them in Vermont. Got a divorce and moved back to his family home after morning his father's death. His mother moving to Florida to live in a condo. A lot of people haven't left and have been raising their own kids in the town. Hopefully his two kids, Frances and Victor find some interesting fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, you new?

“I know it's probably a big change-” Kyle begins but his young son, Victor interrupts him. “It really isn't Dad, it's cold here and cold in Vermont. Only difference is this place might be a whole lot bigger!”

“I'd have to agree Dad. If you were trying for a huge change then you're in for a even bigger shocker.” Frankie says as she pulls at her hoodie pullers. Kyle sighs. “Well. Okay it might not be. But, be careful around here, it can be pretty... Strange at times.”

“Okay dad.” Victor and Frankie says at the same times. “Jinx you owe me a soda!” Victor says with a grin towards his sister. The older teen frowns a bit. “Damn. Fine, I'll go get you a soda.” Frankie stands up. Kyle has already gone back to looking through the boxes. They had moved back into his childhood home after his father died. Their grandmother went to a condo in Florida to live, get away from the harsh coldness of Colorado.

Frankie pulls her brown baseball cap off the table and puts it on her head, covering most of her very short curly red locks. "I'm going to go look around. Grab a soda. Be back in a bit." Kyle makes a sound, Frankie takes that as an okay and heads out. She wonders around a bit looking for a store. After awhile of walking around she heads into a park.

The redhead was just about to walk out when a fast tiny ball of energy rams into her legs. Frankie is surprised she stays on her feet. "Mandy!" Someone calls. The little blonde girl looks up at Frankie with big weirdly green eyes, a grin across her face. She darts away before Frankie can say anything.

"I'm sorry for that." The same voice from before says. Frankie looks over at the other teen that's panting a bit. "She is basically in a coffee frenzy right now."

"Uh, it's fine." Frankie says before she begins to walk away. But the kid grabs her shoulder. "Hey wait! You're the new kid right?" Frankie nods and the kid grins. "I'm Mark Marsh, nice to meet you." He holds out a hand. Frankie shakes it. "Frankie Broski." The other looks a bit confused. "Broski?"

"Yeah, when i was younger didn't know how to say my full name so Broski was something that stuck. Anyway nice to meet you." She explains. Mark laughs a bit. "I see, anyway. You busy in an hour? I could show you around if you'd like. Introduce you to some friends and shit if you want?"

"Eh, sure why not." Frankie says after a moment. Mark seems to brighten up. "Awesome! I live in the yellow house across from you! See you in an hour." Mark begins to go off were the kid ran off. "Well, now to find the damn store." Frankie says as she walks off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so first South Park story. Next chapter they'll be in school. Since I myself never went to any school and don't know how it works there. So sorry if it isn't realistic. Also, the kid is Mandy Tweaks. I'll try to make it longer next time.


End file.
